


Cuatro veces hasta hacer el movimiento

by MaileDC



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Jelouse Derek, M/M, Posessive Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek solo les miró y no dijo nada. Claro que no dijo nada, si todo lo que quería decir era ''Jackson suelta a Stiles o te romperé todos los huesos mientras te tragas el veneno del kanima''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro veces hasta hacer el movimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ally_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_holmes/gifts).



> Esto es algo que hice para ally_holmes  
> Se lo había prometido pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo hasta ahora. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

La primera vez fue  cuando Stiles se queda dormido en el sofá de la casa de Scott.

 

Hablaban de la presencia de los cazadores latinos cuando el chico cedió al sueño sin importarle que la manada entera estuviera ahí, aportando a las teorías del-que-quieren.

 

Sus largas piernas empiezan comodas sobre el regazo de Isaac y terminan con sus converse sirviendo de tambor para el constante repiqueteo de los dedos de Ethan. El resto de su cuerpo está encajado sobre el torso de su mejor amigo que no deja de acariciarle los brazos y besarle la sien porqué luego de tanto drama sigue vivo.

 

Al principio Stiles solo se sentó sobre Scott porque, él está tibio y yo no puedo entrar en calor, pero ahora que los ve así, tan pegaditos no puede dejar de pensar si esa fachada de mejores amigos no se ha desviado algunas veces del camino.

 

La nariz respingona del hijo del Sheriff descansa sobre el cuello de su mejor amigo, igual que sus labios y no, Derek no está pensando que esa boca entreabierta sirve también como maquina besable y no solo como maquina parlanchina.

 

Isaac parece tranquilo teniendo parte del cuerpo del joven sobre el suyo, igual que Ethan, lo que hace pensar al hombre lobo si ese tipo de contacto es tan común como parece; por supuesto que no pregunta, lo que hagan esos adolescentes fuera de las horas de labor no le incumbe.

 

La conversación paró luego de darse cuenta que el sueño de Stiles era contagioso y la mayoría estaba que bostezaba solo por verlo ahí, dormido a sus anchas sin emitir ningún sonido más que el de su respiración suave y profunda, nada comparada con el constante aleteo de su corazón que parece no calmarse nunca.

 

-¿Deberíamos subirlo a tu habitación? -Pregunta Aiden luego de darse cuenta de que Stiles lleva media hora con Morfeo y no planea volver a la tierra.

 

-Ahí está bien -Replicó Isaac cuando Aiden trató de levantar al chico Stilinski para apartarlo de ellos y oh sí, Derek resopló de celos y no de fastidio.

 

Una lucecita amarilla se prendió en su cerebro avisándole que la atracción odio-amor con el chico se le estaba yendo de las manos.

 

-Tiene frío y si lo llevas arriba seguro despertara. Déjalo dormir aquí, lo necesita -Las manos de Isaac apretaron un poco las piernas delgadas de Stiles, acomodándolas sobre su regazo.

 

-Igual no estorba -Ethan le sonrió a su hermano de una forma que nadie supo describir pero logró que Hale sintiera la necesidad de simplemente decir ''con permiso'', por educación, y llevarse al chico a su loft para abrazarlo, mantenerlo caliente y maldecir a su lobo por crearle esas necesidades que él no quería.

 

-Entonces sigamos -Murmuró Lydia con un gesto cansado en su rostro sonriente.

 

Stiles se removió un poco en el colchón privado que eran los hombres lobos y abrió los ojos, así, sin más, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado despierto.

 

-Podría dormir aquí por siempre -Soltó escondiéndose aún más en el torso de su mejor amigo.

 

-Pero ellos no, anda Stiles te llevo a tu casa -Sip, Derek estaba maldiciendo a su lobo por inhabilitarle su derecho al voto, lanzándolo al instinto sin aviso.

 

-No quiero -Stiles hizo un puchero, un puchero aniñado que combinaba con el par de ojos castaños a la perfección.

 

-No te estoy preguntando -Derek se puso de pie buscando las llaves del jeep con la mirada, como si tuviera rayos X  y supiera en que bolsa meter la mano para encontrar el trozo de metal.

 

-Tengo frío, Derek -Se quejó el chico - Scotty dile que tengo frío -Hubo una guerra entre el alfa y el beta que terminó con un Stiles de pie usando la chaqueta de Isaac y un ceño tan fruncido que parecía estar tallado en piedra.

 

-Iré a verte más noche -Scott le sonrió a su amigo y dejó que Derek se lo llevara sin saber porque había dejado que el hombre lobo le arrebatara al único hermano que tenía. Tal vez hasta lo mataba y él lo había enviado a la boca del lobo. Literalmente

 

Stiles llegó dormido a su casa, con los dedos aferrados a las bolsas de la chaqueta prestada, el cabello hecho un desastre y la piel tan pálida que parecía brillar. Derek le observó cada lunar dejando que el lobo lo mandara por unos minutos y le hiciera darse cuenta que el chico no era una belleza andante, era el tipo de belleza que inspiraban sonetos, poemas, pinturas en lienzo, suspiros como los que se le estaban escapando a él en ese preciso instante por no haberlo notado antes.

 

Le tomó en brazos con más facilidad de la que esperaba al ser un chico que hacia ejercicio involuntariamente y comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Gracias a Dios que el Sheriff estaba en casa que si no, hubiera tenido que hacer más maniobras de las acostumbradas. No lo juzguen si era abiertamente negativo y quería embaucar a su propia mente.

 

-Gracias -Jonh le sonrió desde la puerta de una forma tan sincera que casi pudo imaginarse entregando un tesoro y no un adolescente.

 

-No ha sido nada, Señor...

 

-John, solo John. Ya no estamos para las formalidades -La sonrisa se le apagó un poco y no quiso preguntar el motivo.

 

-Claro, John -El nombre le supo bien en la garganta -Buenas noches -Bajó las escaleras luego del saludo que decía ''No te preocupes''y una pequeña sonrisa curvándole los labios.

 

 

 

 

 

La segunda vez que sucedió, Stiles iba montando en la espalda de un recién llegado Jackson.

 

La sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, igual que la luz solar haciéndole brillar las pupilas como oro en su estado más puro.

 

Los labios parecían más apetecibles mientras se los mordisqueaba por algo que no quería decir o estaba considerando recalcar después y Derek quiso hacer que se le olvidara lo que pasara por su cabeza a precio de robarle besos lentos durante toda la noche y solo la noche porque en lamañana había escuela.

 

Jackson se acercó hasta él con Stiles sobre su espalda sin decir nada más que, ''te odio, Stilinski'' claro que nadie se lo creía. A leguas se notaba que el ex-kanima estaba más que feliz por tener devuelta esa constante hiperactiva en su obsesiva vida.

 

-Hola, Derek -Stiles soltó el saludo tranquilo, como si fuera algo tan común ir saludando al lobo. 

 

Derek solo les miró y no dijo nada. Claro que no dijo nada, si todo lo que quería decir era ''Jackson suelta a Stiles o te romperé todos los huesos mientras te tragas el veneno del kanima''

 

-A correr -Murmuró al fin con un gruñido más lobuno que humano y todos salieron pitando, incluso Scott pero no Stiles.

 

El adolescente se dejó caer sobre un tronco viejo mirando con añoranza el lugar por donde se habían ido todos.

 

-Dije a correr, Stiles -El chico le miró con una ceja arqueada que removió los pequeños lunares en su rostro.

 

-Eres como el couch, gritando ordenes sin hacer nada -Antes de que Derek pudiera replicar el sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo el peso del humano ya se había adelantado.

 

Al volver, Stiles estaba callado, tranquilo, como si algo le hubiera molestado tanto que ni siquiera ánimos de hablar tenía.

Lydia lo llevó a casa en el Jeep y Derek tuvo que morderse las ganas de decirle que él iba a llevarlo.

 

Scott le dijo una hora después que Stiles no tenía permiso medico de hacer ejercicio hasta reponer los kilos que había perdido durante el episodio de sonambulismo que había experimentado. Ahora el chico pensaba que lo odiaba.

 

Derek no quiso despertarle cuando entró por la ventana pero si le abrazó hasta que el sol empezó a aparecer y tuvo que irse para no levantar sospechas.

 

 

 

 

La tercera vez fue durante las horas de colegio en las que un chico castaño oscuro con ojitos inocentes y manos experimentadas en libros invitó a salir a Stiles.

 

El sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas le pareció adorable hasta él que no era más que un espectador al otro lado de la calle esperando por los chicos para ir a comer pizzas en honor a que todos eran titulares en el equipo de Lacrosse, menos Stiles porque John, Chris y Peter amenazaron al couch con miradas fieras, tal y como las de un lobo cuando defiende a su camada. Melissa solo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

 

Scott siguió caminando sin perder detalle de la conversación entre su amigo y el crío de quince años que no dejaba de apretar el tomo de Danza de Dragones que llevaba en sus manos más por gusto que por querer apantallar a Stiles.

 

Los lunares se movieron con la sonrisa y antes de la obvia afirmativa que venía y todos esperaban, Derek resopló con hastío, celos y otra cosa llamada posesividad que no iba a aceptar.

 

-¡Stiles! -Gruño haciendo que el pequeño beta humano se girara a verlo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Derek -Soltó sin tiempo a decirle al chico si iría con él al estreno de ''El juego de Ender'' porque el moreno ya tenía una mano en su espalda.

 

-Nos vamos -El temblor en el adolescente fue notorio para toda la manada, igual que el leve ''lo siento'' que gesticuló el hijo del Sheriff con los labios.

 

Nadie dijo nada en toda la semana, sobre todo porque el aroma a celos que irradiaba mareaba a cualquier lobo que se acercara a menos de dos metros.

 

 

 

La cuarta vez fue la definitiva. El partido de Lacrosse llevaba tres minutos cuando Derek llegó. Isaac brincó a un jugador de otro equipo y antes de que dijeran Quiditch Jackson ya había anotado.

 

Entonces Derek se dio cuenta de que al lado de Chris estaba Stiles y al lado de Stiles estaba el mismo crío del libro con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas cada vez que Stilinski  le miraba o le decía algo al oído porque el barullo era demasiado alto. Arriba de Stiles estaba Parrish, el oficial recién llegado quien, para su suerte, sonreía viendo en su dirección.

 

No era una sonrisa picara o burlesca, era una de complicidad. Le arqueó una ceja y Parrish ya estaba moviendo a Chris para hacerle espacio a Derek sin que este tuviera que soltar una sola sílaba. 

 

El plan era un arma de dos filos porque acercaba a Stiles y al chico pero también logró que Derek terminara pegado al joven Stilinski.

Fueron segundos los que le llevó darse cuenta que Chris también estaba ayudando en la conspiración y sonreía abiertamente.

 

Fue un minuto entero lo que le llevó a Scott anotar de nuevo. Todos se pusieron de pie y el plan no elaborado hubiera fallado de no ser por el nada accidental golpe que Parrish le dio Stiles. Derek captó la indirecta y antes de siquiera ordenarle a su cuerpo besar al chico ya tenía las manos en su cintura y los labios probando el café que había tomado antes de ir al partido.

No supo en que momento el acompañante de Stiles se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando pero sí que notó la mirada del Sheriff Stilinski sobre su persona cuando se separó de Stiles.

 

La conversación suegro/yerno le llegó esa noche de parte de tres personas diferentes al mismo tiempo. No sabía como pero Chris Argent se consideraba un tercer padre para Stiles y le estaba mirando como si quisiera sacarle las entrañas. Melissa estaba más tranquila pero no por eso le sonreía, mucho menos John que solo suspiraba sin soltar una sola sílaba.

-Solo no tengan sexo bajo mi techo -Dijo al fin dando media vuelta para ir a buscar algo que comer -Y Stiles, mañana quiero una hamburguesa real en mi escritorio.

 

-Vale -Soltó el chico moviendo sus dedos sin darse cuenta hasta que quedaron solos en la sala de la casa Stilinski.

-No estuvo tan mal -El hombre lobo relajo sus hombros.

 

-Oh Dios, Derek, eres tan inocente -Parrish soltó una risa insolente desde su lugar en el comedor -El problema acaba de empezar.

 

 

Derek no quiso pensar en eso durante la semana de tregua hasta que no pudo más que enfrentarse al problema que era salir con el hijo del Sheriff, cuyo medio hermano también era un policía, su madre sustituta una enfermera y su padre de repuesto un cazador.

Stiles tenía mucha razón. El problema acababa de empezar.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado pueden dejarme un kudo y hasta un comentario. 
> 
>  
> 
> Saludos~


End file.
